Conventionally known as an absorbent article such as a sanitary napkin is an elongated absorbent article which includes a liquid-permeable surface layer, a liquid-impermeable back layer, a liquid-retainable absorbent layer arranged between the surface layer and the back layer, and a pair of wings on both sides in the longitudinal direction. Such an absorbent article is usually used, at the time of wearing, in such a way that the pair of wings are folded back and fastened to an external surface of a crotch area such as undergarment.
Moreover, it is also known to form three-dimensional gathers which stand up on the wearer's skin side in both sides of the absorbent article in order to improve the leakproof property in both sides in the longitudinal direction in the absorbent article.
As an absorbent article including a pair of wings and a pair of three-dimensional gathers, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-210525 discloses an absorbent article including a pair of wings which are provided with, as the origin, external surfaces of the standing three-dimensional gathers and portions between the base and the top of the three-dimensional gathers.